


Malina

by Blubbers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbers/pseuds/Blubbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thundering silent child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malina

**Author's Note:**

> This is...just for fun.

1.)  
Malian. A girl with stitches sealing her mouth shut. Rumors say she has not a tongue, but a rumor is all it really is. Malian is a girl who can not speak, will not speak, yet speaks louder than any other. Malian is the voiceless one.  
                             -:¤:-  
        A small girl no bigger than a full grown lab walks up casually to a small fruit stand. Once arriving at the little stand owned by a man with snake like eyes, the young girl tiptoes and just manages to put the money on the counter. In silence, she looks up at the man patiently waiting for him to take notice.  
        Only, the man had taken notice of her ages ago with his pride telling him he would not serve a child. But...  
        The man glanced down at the money. Hopefully the girl would leave at any moment, leaving behind the money. And if that child tried to take the money back, he could frame her as a thief.  
        The girl, however, was no fool and quickly took notice of the man's lustful glance at her money. This man could see her and chose to ignore her. But the man did nothing to ignore the money clearly set out for his view. The small girl felt no pleasure about the situation but also felt not one ounce of humiliation as she decided she would not lose to such a man. The girl continued to stare and wait.  
        Feeling a bit more attention drawn to his stand by passersby, he begins to doubt in himself. As so, he takes a quick glance at the small girl standing loudly before his stand. Undoughtly, it seemed as if the girl would never leave if she did not receive her fruit. But somehow, it felt like the matter was no longer about fruit. And seeing as she has already attracted so much attention to his stand and chased away all of his costumers, taking the money seemed unlikely anymore.  
        Once more, the man took a quick glance at the silent girl standing before him. He could not understand a single thing about what the girl might be thinking due to the scarf like object wrapped around her face. One thing he could see, however, was  those strong eyes telling him everything without uttering a single word.  
        He had lost.  
        "Alright, little voiceless one! I give up!" --The man takes the money at last and smiles down at the girl--"Take your pick, an extra for victory."  
        Without the slightest show of hesitation, she takes both fruit, turns away, and the man never sees her again.


End file.
